Bad Day
by Newgirlystuff
Summary: Nick comes home after an incident at the bar. Jess helps him deal with it. Rated M for a smutty reason!


**Smutty one-shot! Yay! Very much needed during this four-month torture they call hiatus, right?**

**This takes place after the break-up. Rated M for a reason, so read at your own discretion. For those of you following my other story "Big News", it may take me a few days to post next chapter, but the updates will still be regular.**

**This is my first attempt at smut, so reviews would be highly appreciated. Also, English is my third language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday night, and Jess was sitting in the living room grading some exams. Winston, Schmidt and Coach had gone out for one of their so called _Epic Nights_, and Nick had a late shift at the bar. Yawning, she poured herself more wine and chewed on her red pen, her eyes tired after going through so many papers.

Then she heard the door to the loft opening, and an angry-looking Nick came into sight. Slamming the door closed, he noticed her sitting on the couch.

"Nick? Is everything OK?", Jess asked, suddenly realizing it was the first time they were alone at the loft since their break-up. "Crappy night?"

Walking towards her, he let himself fall onto the couch and brought his arms over his eyes. "The worst, Jess. Shane sent me home, I was close to punching a customer."

"What?", Jess said, puzzled. "What happened?"

"The jerk was drunk, and he started to get handsy with a woman. I went to throw him out of the bar, and he got violent. He tried to hit me, but he failed, and Shane had to hold me back to keep me from kicking his sorry ass."

"Oh", Jess placed her arm on his shoulder. "Sorry, Nick."

"I'm tired of this shit, Jess. I'm done, you know?"

"Done? What do you mean done?"

"I mean...", he sighed. "I've been thinking... I'm going to finish my degree, Jess. The other day, when I pretended to be a lawyer for Schmidt? I enjoyed it, you know? It made me feel great."

"Wow, are you serious?", Jess widened her eyes.

"Yeah", he nodded. "I am."

"You aren't saying this...you know? In the heat of the moment?", Jess said, her eyes filled with concern.

"No. I had been thinking about it for a while, and tonight I realized... It is what I want." Noticing the way she was looking at him, he asked, "Why? You don't think it's a good idea?", he frowned.

"No, Nick, I just... wasn't expecting it. I thought you hated lawyers?" Looking deeply into her eyes, he saw nothing but the truth."Yeah, well... Not as much as I thought I did". Smiling lightly at her, he looked around them and saw the pile of exams on the table. "Hey, sorry. I didn't realize you were working. I'll just go punch some walls in my room."

"OK", she smiled at him. "Just think about it carefully, alright? It is a big decision." Nodding his head, he stood up and walked a few steps in the direction of his room, before he felt her by his side pulling on his sleeve.

"What?", he said turning around. Gulping, his eyes darted up and down her body, as he noticed her attire for the first time that night. She was wearing one of her everyday dresses, but this one sat on her figure as if it had been made for her, hugging each curve of her body. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but her toned legs seemed to go on on for miles. The deep blue of the fabric was gorgeous against her ivory skin, matching her eyes and making them look even bigger and bluer. Her hair was down, framing her beautiful face. She was stunning, and Nick could feel the heat starting to burn inside him. _Forget it, man. It's over now._ "Do you need something?", he asked, as he saw a smirk appearing on her face. Suddenly realizing he had been staring for at least twenty seconds without a word, he brought his eyes back to her face.

"Were you checking me out, Miller?", she joked, but he didn't miss the way her eyes had darkened. When he saw her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip, he was close to losing it.

_"Maybe", _he answered, taking a step towards her. When he saw she wasn't backing away, he continued, "_Why?"_

"No reason", she said. _So we're playing this, huh?. _"I just missed that look in your eyes, Nicholas."

"What look, _Jessica?_", he challenged, while her hand rested now on his upper arm. Supressing a shiver, he kept his face straight. _She's playing with me. _He placed his hands on her hips and brought her another step closer, their bodies not quite touching. Watching her struggling to keep a passive expresion, he met her eyes again.

"You know...the way you used to look at me just before you ripped my clothes off me?", she teased, her hand going up and down his arm. Bringing her mouth to his ear, she whispered, "It was such a turn on for me." Smiling when she saw his expression, she let go of him and placed her hands above his, still on her hips. Gently pushing him away, she faked a yawn. "You know what? I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed". Walking past him, it was seconds before he grabbed her arm and yanked her to him, crashing his lips against hers. His hands back on her body, he pressed her against him and groaned when he felt her respond to his touch.

She placed her arms around his neck, her mouth opening to his as he assaulted her with his tongue. He moaned and engulfed her in his arms, sliding his right hand up her body until he found her _upper boob,_ squeezing lightly. Breaking the kiss, Jess started to kiss his jaw, and he threw his head back to grant her better access.

Nick could swear the temperature of the apartment was way higher than it was when he had walked in. He could feel her smile against his neck, where she was now nibbling. _I can't believe we're doing this,_ Jess thought, but her hands were already sliding down his sides and began toying with his belt buckle. _This is crazy!_ He groaned as she cupped him through his pants, her lips caressing the pulse point below his ear, the one she knew drove him crazy.

"Uhm, Jess...", he drew in a sharp breath, "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh... Don't talk. _Let's not think about it._", she whispered in his ear, her hands quickly unsnapping his pants and letting them fall to the floor, along with his boxers. _What am I doing_?, she thought. But for some reason, her body seemed to have disconnected from her brain, as it kept going on its own. Without a word, she dropped to her knees, curling her fingers around him and blowing on the throbbing head, while slowly pumping him up and down. "Oh, shit..." he whispered. _How is this happening? What are we doing?_

"What do you want?", she asked him, from her position between his legs.

He almost laughed at this. Looking down at her, he couldn't keep a deep groan from escaping his throat. "You know what I want." Grinning, she opened her mouth and started licking him from base to tip, increasing the pressure of her hand around him. And then she was sucking him, using her tongue to lick at his head.

He moaned and buckled against her mouth, his fingers tangling into her long silky hair. Inside her mouth, she could feel him growing harder, so she increased her suction. Her moans and hummings were turning him on like crazy, knowing she was enjoying this too. "Fuck, Jess" he chanted. Suddenly, she let him fall from her mouth, and he loosened the grip on her head.

"Why... why would you stop?". Pushing herself back to her feet, she kissed him deeply, nibbling on his lower lip. His hands roamed over her body, and he broke the kiss to start sucking on her neck, marking her lightly. "I don't want this to be over just yet", was her reply. He quickly got rid of his pants, boxers and shoes, managing to not break contact. Then, he lifted her from the floor and she circled his waist with her legs. Pushing her against the nearest wall, he slid the straps of her dress down, exposing a pink lace bra. Groaning, he pressed her breasts togheter and proceeded to bury his face between them. Sucking her right nipple throught the light fabric, he felt her throat vibrate with her moans and lifted his head to look into her eyes. "You sure about this, Jess?" he asked. "No. But don't you dare stop now", and with that, she grabbed his head and kissed him, their lips fussing together while she lifted his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

"Jess... wait, let's go into my room."

"Why? I like the wall", she said, leaving a trail of kisses down his throat.

"Shit..." Nick was having a hard time trying to express his thoughts, "The guys... could catch us here."

"Don't care. Not moving." her hand sneaked down between their bodies, and she grabbed him hard.

"Fuck!" Biting his lip, Nick moved his hands to cup her ass, grinding against her panty-covered core. Her head rolled back into the wall with a loud _thud, _and she started grounding her pelvis against his. It was too much; he was standing completely naked in the middle of the loft, pushing her against the wall. She still had all her clothes on, and Jess decided her panties were on the way. "Rip them", she whispered in his ear, and a second later, his hand had snapped the lacy garment._ No need to say it twice,_ Nick thought, throwing the ruined panties aside.

"Nick, please...", she whispered. "I need you." Ignoring the cocky grin that had appeared on his face, she repeated, "I need to feel you".

He kissed her gently for the first time that night. Fisting himself in his hand, he brought his tip to her core, and rested his forehead against hers. Smiling lightly, he pushed all the way in without warning. She had to bite back a scream as he entered her. She usually expected slow and gentle from him, but he thrust into her with such strength she groaned in a mix of pain and surprise. He needed to take her that way tonight; it was something new between them. He bit down hard on her shoulder to prevent himself from making any noises, and started moving inside her. It was like coming home, everything felt right_. This is it._

"Oh God, yes..," she moaned as he found a rhythm and slid out real slow before slamming back into her. His face left the crook of her neck as he kissed her pasionately, his body thrusting up into hers with abandon. He watched the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, droving her further up the wall. Her hair fell around her face and he pushed it back to admire her flushed skin and her eyes, now dark and wide. She somehow managed to unhook her bra and throw it somewhere behind his back, revealing her full breasts to his eyes. Without hesitation, Nick captured her nipple and started sucking, lifting her right leg for better leverage. The sensations clouding her vision, she moaned loudly and grabbed his hair strongly, encouraging his ministrations. Her ankles started digging on his back, silently telling him what she wanted.

Their coupling was starting to get vocal, the possibility of their roommates walking on them long forgotten. "Nick...harder!", she hissed, her head rolling back into the wall again."God, Jess...any harder and I'm going to fuck you through the wall!". His blunt statement intensified her moaning, and as his tempo increased, so did her cursing.

"Come on, Jess,...I know you're close", he began moving even faster, his hips plunging in and out of her. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt her coming apart for him, and she called out his name, splintering apart in his arms. Nick followed quickly, spilling himself into her and groaning as she milked him dry. They stayed as they were for a moment, before he slowly pulled himself out of her. Jess' head rested back against the wall, her eyes tightly shut and fully satisfied smile on her face. Nick moved his head until it was rested in the crook of her neck, laying a loving kiss there.

When he finally trusted his legs to hold him, he moved back slightly, smiling softly as she curled into him, one arm moving to hook behind his neck. When her feet hit the floor, the dress that was hanging around her waist fell the rest of the way, leaving her completely naked. She clumsily kicked it away, while still holding onto Nick.

As they both came down from their highs and their breathing began to slow down, he looked up into her eyes, worried about what he was going to find there. When all he saw was acceptance and _love_, his knees gave out and they slid to the floor, moving to accommodate the new position. Suddenly, he felt her shaking with laughter.

"God...I don't think I can move", Jess chuckled, lazily sprawled out on his chest. "Me either", he laughed, his hand caressing her hair. "I missed that", she said, and he mumbled his agreement. Pushing herself slightly off him, Jess looked into his eyes, her face serious.

"Nick?"

"Mmmmh?"

_"What happens next?"_

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
